


One step to far

by Deadontheinside



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor and Zarkon are friends, Depression/Anxtiety/panic attacks, F/F, F/M, I suck at tags, Lotor is sick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadontheinside/pseuds/Deadontheinside
Summary: A modern au where Galra Alteans and humans all live together on earth.After his mother died Lotor isolated himself from the world and is condition is quickly worsening and the only ones who can help is Allura and her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story will hopefully improve over time  
> comments are appreciated.
> 
> By the way the comedy show is called Impractical Jokers and it's hilarious :)
> 
> The other characters will be added later.

"Dad do we have to go, I know Zarkon is your best friend and all but do we have to visit them everyday." Allura had been whining the whole way to her fathers best friend Zarkon's house and he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes Allura he needs our help as he his going through hard times and we need to be there as well." He replied bluntly.

"But do I have to come." 

"Your the only person Lotor knows, its good to have you there."

"Ok fine, good point." Allura said finally giving up on the argument.

Allura's father Alfor had known Zarkon since they were children and had grown up together, they got on very well for a galra and altean. Allura was Alfor's daughter and she had grown up with Lotor, Zarkon's only son, he was half galran and half altean so they had grown very close and would spend most of their time together causing mischief, well they used to, that is before the accident happened.

A few months ago Lotor's mother had a car crash that unfortunately took her life. Everyone was sad, but Lotor was the worst effected by it. Lotor and his mother were as close as a mother and son bond could get, they would do everything together, she would braid his hair and he would help her with the chores around the house, before the accident Lotor was happy and friendly to everyone, but that all changed, after it all he shut himself off from the world and would hardly ever leave the house, he spent so much time alone that he grew to hate being around others, this led to depression and horrible anxiety that would cause him to shake violently. Seeing how badly his son was suffering in school Zarkon moved him to home schooling, so he interacted less with people. Lotor never talked much after the accident and would go days without eating, he usually just drew quietly in his room. Allura could say that Lotor was very good at drawing, he would show her some of his pictures when they came to visit, but now he didn't and hated people seeing them. Lotor also read in his spare time and could finish a book in a matter of hours. Lotor's other talent was singing, Allura would always hear him singing a lullaby his mother taught him, he never used to mind if Allura listened to him but now, she hardly ever heard him say anything. Zarkon had grown increasingly worried about Lotor and so had gone to his best friend to help him out, so Alfor and Allura would visit as often as they could, and occasionally Allura's mom would visit when she wasn't working, and Zarkon would talk to Alfor in the kitchen while Allura tried to get Lotor out his room. Zarkon's house was only a few minutes away and so Allura would go down their in the evenings to help Zarkon cook dinner. 

As her and her father finished the two minute walk to Zarkon's house Allura grew exited to she her friend and check up on him, as they reached the door Alfor banged loudly on it, it was quickly swung open to reveal the smiling purple face of Zarkon.

"Zarkon its good to see you again." Alfor said giving his friend a hug,

"We saw each other three days ago." Zarkon replied laughing, he opened the door and let them in to the small kitchen area.

"Is it the usual for dinks then." Zarkon said as he shut the door and turned around and began rummaging in a cupboard for drinks, he pulled out two beers for him and Alfor and a coke for Allura.

"Lotor is in the lounge asleep if you want to see him." Zarkon said to Allura who smiled and headed off down the corridor, as she walked down she could hear Zarkon talking worriedly to Alfor in a quiet voice, this made Allura concerned. Allura continued to walk down the corridor and walked into a small room, the room had a set of windows on the left hand side, directly in front of her was a sofa facing the wall, which had a TV placed on it, on either side of the sofa was an armchair, and in the middle was a coffee table.  
Allura sat in the armchair on the left so that she could look out of the window, she took in the little room and then glanced towards the sofa to see Lotor, he was lying down on the sofa, asleep on one of his arms and covered in a blue blanket, his long white hair dangled down over the arm of the sofa and he was holding a book to his chest, for someone with purple skin he looked very pale, Allura also noticed the black sketch book Lotor drew in, and a few pencils scattered on the floor, Allura went to pick them up and placed them neatly on the coffee table. She began looking around wondering if she should wake Lotor up. She finished the rest of her drink before deciding that she was board, she gently poked Lotor's shoulder while whispering his name so she didn't scare him or make him jump, he moved a bit but didn't wake up, then Allura jabbed him in the shoulder. Lotor looked up with a look of slight panic on his face, he looked around the room, and then saw Allura sitting in the chair grinning to herself, he relaxed and sat up pulling his knees up to his chest and moving hair out of his face and over his shoulder, he stared out the window for a moment before turning to Allura.

"Hi." He said in a small voice so that Allura could only just hear him. The blanket had moved enough so that Allura could see what he was wearing, he had a pair of black jeans on, and the same dark blue jumper, she could see the hem of a black shirt just under the jumper, he never did put on anything very different from that, he usually just stayed in his pyjamas. Allura herself was wearing a white blouse which was tucked into a knee length skirt with flowers on it.

Allura knew Lotor hadn't eaten in a while, because if he had there would be dirty plates and mugs on the coffee table. 

"So, do you want something to drink? I could make you a hot chocolate and we could watch a movie or something?" Allura offered looking at him, Lotor looked up at her and nodded slowly, he looked back down again without saying a word. Allura got up slowly, straitened her skirt and walked back towards the kitchen where her father and Zarkon were still talking, as she walked in both adults looked at her.

"How is he Allura" Alfor asked looking over at Zarkon before looking back at his daughter.

"He's fine, I just came to make some hot chocolate and then we were going to watch a movie, I thought he might like that." 

"Thank you Allura, that would be good for him." Zarkon smiled before turning back to Alfor and asked how Allura's mother was doing. Allura stopped listening to their convocation and focused on pouring the hot water into a mug. Once she was done stirring she dropped some marshmallows into the drink and watched them slowly melt as she carefully carried the cup through to the lounge, where Lotor was drawing in his sketch book again. As she walked up behind him he shut the book and put it down on the table. Allura place the cup in front of him a reached for the remote, she looked at it trying to figure out which button turned on the TV. The remote was all in galran so she just looked at it confused as to which button she should press, while Lotor sipped at his drink he noticed Allura staring at the remote and held out his hand. Allura placed the remote gently in his hand, he turned it the right way up and pressed a red button at the top and the screen suddenly lit up, he handed it back to Allura and she began scrolling through the channels looking at them all, she eventually settled on a comedy show she and her father watched and turned the volume up slightly.  
As they were watching her phone began buzzing next to her which made Lotor jump slightly. She smiled at him and began to tap away at my phone to see who had texted her. It turned out to be her boyfriend, Shiro, she smiled to herself and wondered what he wanted.

SHIRO<3: me and the others ae going down to the café and you should come with us, it's either that or we come to u :)

SHIRO<3: We all miss u, we've hardly seen u <3

Princess: I cant come down with you unfortunately :(

SHIRO<3: oh, why not:(

Princess: me and my father are at Zarkon's house again

SHIRO<3: really again how is his son doing?

Princess: his name is Lotor and he is doing just fine

SHIRO<3: so if he is doing ok can we come to you, I would like to meet him

Princess: annndddd :)

SHIRO<3: and also see u:)

Princess: your sweet but I will have to check up on it but I will see if I can persuade Zarkon. 

SHIRO<3: great 

Allura turned her phone off and put it down before she got up and walked down the corridor back towards the kitchen.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Allura said as soon as she walked into the kitchen, Alfor looked up at the sound of his daughter.

"Umm...Yes go on then."

"Well Shiro and the others say that they want to see me, but because I'm here they can't, so...maybe they could come here." She said playing with her skirt. Alfor glanced at Zarkon and they both exchanged looks, Zarkon looked back at Allura.

"Well...I guess if they behave themselves and stay out of Lotor's way then it shouldn't be to bad if they came over." Zarkon said turning to Alfor and back at Allura

Alfor sighed and looked up "Fine Allura they can come, but make sure they behave." Alfor said rolling his eyes." Besides. Maybe Lotor would like meeting new people." Allura smiled at her father and walked back to the lounge to tell Lotor although she really doubted he would like it at all. As she walked in Lotor turned his attention away from the TV and looked at her frowning.

"What was that about?" He asked in a small voice, Allura looked down for a second wondering how Lotor would react to the news.

"Well umm...Lotor, do you think it would be alright if some people came over, they're my friends and they will only be here for a few hours." Lotor looked down thoughtful for a moment, before looking back up.

"Wait so, here?" He ask looking slightly scared.

"Well...yes, but don't worry they won't bother you and I will tell them to be quiet and we can all talk and watch a movie." She looked up hopefully, Lotor still looked quite scared but he simply shrugged and murmured a small whatever, Allura smiled excitedly, and quickly text Shiro giving him Lotor's address and adding a quick 'love you' before she got up leaving Lotor to go wait by the door for their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Allura waited by the window that looked over Zarkon's front garden patiently waiting for them to arrive, eventually Shiro's black car appeared and drove slowly up the street as not to miss the house. Eventually the car stopped in front of the house and the engine was switched off, at the same moment the engine was switched off she heard the soft movement of feet moving up the stairs at the end of the corridor. Allura watched as the car doors opened and all her friends came out, first was Hunk and Pidge out the back seats followed by Lance and Keith and finally Shiro out of the drivers seat. Shiro looked at the house and began walking up the path to the door however before he could reach it the door was flung open and Allura leapt out on top of him nearly knocking him over, she hugged him for a few seconds before letting go and placing a kiss on his cheek. They both laughed and Pidge rolled her eyes at them before walking towards the house, Allura took Shiro's hand and walked him towards the house the others following them. 

Allura took them into the house and through to the kitchen where Zarkon and Alfor where discussing the latest events rather loudly, however both males looked over when Allura dragged the others in.

"Zarkon these are friends and this is my boyfriend Shiro." She grabbed Shiro's arm as she introduced him.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Zarkon replied before adding "The games are all stacked by the TV if you need them." he said with a smile.

Allura nodded before walking them all off down the corridor and into the living room, unsurprisingly Lotor wasn't there. Allura took some of the pillows off the sofa and chair and threw them on the floor for the others to sit on, with only one child that didn't have many friends Zarkon didn't have a high demand for video games so instead he bought Lotor's preferred option which were board games that he left in a stack by the TV. 

"So this is what he meant by games." Keith commented as he glanced at the boxes on the floor by their feet. Shiro nudged him and looked at the games before noticing one near the bottom that he used to play as a child.

"Why not play this one he suggested as he reached for the box and carefully pulled it out of the pile, they all nodded and sat on the pillows that scattered the floor and placed the game in the middle of them and began setting it up.

 

Half way through the game Allura noticed Shiro looking around as if expecting someone, Allura knew he was looking for Lotor, Allura had talked about him a lot to her friends and Shiro after hearing about it grew concerned as well and wanted to meet him. At that exact moment a small black cat padded into the room and brushed past Pidge causing her to jump slightly in shock only to realise it was a cat.

"Oh how cute." Hunk stated before reaching out to pet the cat, which instantly hissed and swatted and Hunk's hand with razor claws that Lotor refused to cut, Hunk moved his hand away however the cat continued hissing at him as if daring him to try and pet them again, Hunk scooted away from the cat and closer to the table. 

"Don't worry Hunk," Allura said "This is Kova, Lotor's cat." she added with a frown. Shiro looked at her as she continued, "He only likes Lotor and will scratch anyone else." She said as she edged away from Kova who leapt onto the table by Hunk and nosed at the pencils Allura had left there earlier, he had likely come to get them for Lotor, Kova being a galran cat had a higher intelligence level than normal cats and could mysteriously understand Lotor's commands. 

Hunk picked up the pencils and held them out to the cat who took them in his mouth and nosed the sketch book off the table and onto the floor before leaping down after it. Kova then pushed it across the room towards the door and was only stopped by a pair of socked feet, Allura looked up at Lotor who was standing in the door fame silently his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light, Lotor bent down and picked up the book and as he did so Kova ran across the room and jumped onto Lotor's shoulders and slumping over them like an expensive scarf with the pencils still in his mouth, Lotor held his hand out and Kova dropped them obediently into his hand. Lotor looked up at the others before turning as his hair flew over his shoulder and Kova and stalked out the room and up the stairs.

"That would be Lotor." Allura stated with a displeasing glance at the door, she had never seen Lotor act that way and had never seen him look so angry let alone have the confidence to stalk out a room in front of people.

"He looked very pale." Shiro said with a concerned tone to his voice, as Allura looked towards him and then back to the door, Allura knew that if needed Lotor could have a ferocious temper and could be very manipulative as well as cold and unfriendly, and right now Lotor wasnt to happy about them all being there, she just hoped there would be no problems.


End file.
